thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Blair Spilkoman
Zachary Blair Spilkoman is a crew member for Fuller House. Contribution |-|Season 1= * Our Very First Show, Again (extras set coordinator) * Moving Day (extras set coordinator) * Funner House (extras set coordinator) * The Not-So-Great Escape (extras set coordinator) * Mad Max (extras set coordinator) * The Legend of El Explosivo (extras set coordinator) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party (extras set coordinator) * Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks (extras set coordinator) * War of the Roses (extras set coordinator) * A Giant Leap (extras set coordinator) * Partnerships in the Night (extras set coordinator) * Save the Dates (extras set coordinator) * Love is in the Air (extras set coordinator) |-|Season 2= * Welcome Back (extras set coordinator) * Mom Interference (extras set coordinator) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss (extras set coordinator) * Curse of Tanner Manor (extras set coordinator) * Fuller Thanksgiving (extras set coordinator) * Girl Talk (extras set coordinator) * Nutcrackers (extras set coordinator) |-|Season 3= * Best Summer Ever (extras set coordinator) * Break a Leg (extras set coordinator) * Declarations of Independence (extras set coordinator) * My Little Hickey (extras set coordinator) * Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting (extras set coordinator) * M-m-m-My Ramona (extras set coordinator) * Say Yes to the Dress (extras set coordinator) * Maybe Baby (extras set coordinator) * Wedding or Not Here we Come (extras set coordinator) * My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding (extras set coordinator) * Troller Coaster (extras set coordinator) * Fast Times at Bayview High (extras set coordinator) * A Tommy Tale (extras set coordinator) * Surrogate City (extras set coordinator) * Soul Sisters (extras set coordinator) * Happily Ever After (extras set coordinator) * Fullers in a Fog (extras set coordinator) * Here Comes the Sun (extras set coordinator) |-|Season 4= * Oh My Santa (stand-in) * Big Night (stand-in) * A Sense of Purpose (stand-in) * Ghosted (stand-in) * No Escape (stand-in) * Angels' Night Out (stand-in) * President Fuller (stand-in) * Driving Mr. Jackson (stand-in) * Perfect Sons (stand-in) / (appeared on screen as extra) * Golden-Toe Fuller (stand-in) * It's Always Open (stand-in) * The Prom (stand-in) * Opening Night (stand-in) |-|Season 5= * Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later (stand-in) * Hale's Kitchen (stand-in) * Family Business (stand-in) * Ready Player Fuller (stand-in) * The Mayor's Bird (stand-in) * DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race (stand-in) / Chump (voice) * Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler (stand-in) * Moms' Night Out (stand-in) * A Modest Proposal (stand-in) Selected Credits * The Thundermans (TV Series) * Mom (TV Series) * Jessie (TV Series) * Filthy Preppy Teen$ (TV Series) * Austin & Ally (TV Series) * Walk the Prank (TV Series) * Kirby Buckets (TV Series) * By the Book (TV Series) * 9JKL (TV Series) Links * Instagram * IMDb Gallery Pictures featuring Zachary Blair Spilkoman S4-E9-205.jpg|Perfect Sons Category:Crew Category:Images Category:Coordinators Category:Season 1 Crew Category:Season 2 Crew Category:Season 3 Crew Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Stand-ins Category:Cast Category:Minor Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 4 Minor Cast Category:Season 5 Crew Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 5 Voice Cast